


Marked Man

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas Smut, F/M, Rumbelle Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Belle gives Gold a little treat before they go to a Christmas party. He loves it when she marks him as her own.





	Marked Man

**Author's Note:**

> RSS gift for @crazydreamer6 from the prompt 'red lips and soft words'

Gold huffed at his cuff links. The cheery reindeers were perfect for a Christmas party, but they were fiddly.

“Come here, darling.”

He smiled at Belle’s soft words and moved across to her vanity table. She pushed up his cuff and gave the inside of his wrist a light kiss.

“Careful, you’ll mess up your lipstick, sweetheart.”

Belle smiled up at him as she slotted the cuff links into place. She looked wonderful tonight in her green velvet dress, the white fur trims gave it a traditional Christmas feel and her ear rings matched his cuff links. It couldn’t be more clear to the world that they were a couple. Although the fact that he’d spend a lot of the evening with his arm around her waist, stealing little kisses as and when he couple was probably a bit of a give-away as well.

“You like it when I leave lipstick marks on you.”

Belle was giving him a playful little smile. She hooked her fingers into his belt loops and pulled him forward a little.

“Would you like to go out tonight with my lipstick all over your cock?”

A shiver of pleasure ran down Gold’s spine straight to his balls. He glanced at the clock and whined; “We don’t have time for me to return the favour sweetheart.”

Belle dabbed the tip of her tongue against her top lip and walked her fingers across his waist to his fly; “You’ll make it up to me when we come home.”

Her hands still and she looked at him waiting for his answer. He nodded his head rapidly and groaned as she opened his trousers. His cock was half hard already just from the suggestion of her lips around it. The firm loving strokes from her hand had him fully erect quickly.

“Oh Belle.”

She held the base of his cock and planted deliberate kisses along the shaft. Clear red lip marks decorated his cock, marked him as the luckiest man in the world, as Belle’s man. His eyes slid closed as she blew on her handiwork, only to slam open again when her mouth wrapped around the head of his cock.

He looked down and groaned at the sight she made. Her red lips sucking at him. She gave him a wink before sucking him into her mouth. Gold came with a shout of her name, he never lasted long when Belle went down on him.

Belle tucked him back into his trousers and he caught sight of himself in her mirror. He looked thoroughly fucked. Belle rose from her chair and kissed him.

“Thank you, sweetheart.”

She giggled; “I’ll just brush my teeth and redo my lipstick, then we should get going.”

Gold hummed; “Arrive early and leave early. I want plenty of time to return the favour.”

He watched her hips sway as she skipped to the bathroom. Oh, he was going to enjoy this evening.


End file.
